Cale Goldsmith
Cale Goldsmith is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and an ally to Team Bandicoot. Voices * Mamoru Miyano (Japanese; Teenager) * Daisuke Ono (Japanese; Adult) * Josh Hutcherson (English; Teenager) * John Cusack (English; Adult) * Gabriel Ramos (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Álex de Porrata (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Sergio Zamora (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Álex de Porrata (Catalan; Teenager) * Sergio Zamora (Catalan; Adult; As Sergi Zamora) * Alexandre Nguyen (French; Teenager) * Emmanuel Curtil (French; Adult) * Gabriel Favreau (Canadian French; Teenager) * Gilbert Lachance (Canadian French; Adult) * Johann Hillermann (German; Teenager) * Patrick Winczewski (German; Adult) * Jacopo Bonanni (Italian; Teenager) * Fiorello (Italian; As Rosario Tindaro Fiorello) * Tiago Monteiro (Portuguese; Teenager) * Carlos Macedo (Portuguese; Adult) * Luciano Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Guilherme Briggs (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Sohai Lee (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Zhān Jūn-Yáng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Wáng Kǎi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Rèn Yà-Míng (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Chan Yuk-Hang (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * Lau Siu-Man (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) * Lee Jae-Hyeon (Korean; Teenager; As I-Hyeon) * Jeong Jae-Heon (Korean; Adult) * Laus Høybye (Danish; Teenager) * Kristian Boland (Danish; Adult) * Anthony Ingruber (Dutch; Teenager) * Jonathan Vroege (Dutch; Adult) * Bisse Unger (Swedish; Teenager) * Peter Torgner (Swedish; Adult) * Þorvaldur Davíð Kristjánsson (Icelandic; Teenager; As Þorvaldur Kristjánsson) * Baldur Trausti Hreinsson (Icelandic; Adult; As As Baldur T. Hreinsson) * Julian Mæhlen (Norwegian; Teenager) * Håvard Bakke (Norwegian; Adult) * Chawin Chalisaraphong (Thai; Teenager) * Rattanachai Lueangwongngam (Thai; Adult; As Rattanachai L.) * Maksim Karatysh (Russian; Teenager) * Sergei Veshchyov (Russian; Adult) * Franciszek Boberek (Polish; Teenager) * Jack Kawalec (Polish; Adult) * Niilo Syväoja (Finnish; Teenager) * Paavo Kerosuo (Finnish; Adult) * Balázs Simonyi (Hungarian; Teenager) * András Stohl (Hungarian; Adult) * Konstantínos Doúnis (Greek; Teenager) * Aryíris Pavlídis (Greek; Adult) * Eran Mor (Hebrew; Teenager) * Asaf Priente (Hebrew; Adult) * Naji Isam (Arabic; Teenager) * Marwan Farhat (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Cale is a 15 year old boy with short light brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark red tanktop with a yellow star on the front, blue capri pants, white socks, red and white Velcro shoes with red laces. At age 21, Cale wears a red short-sleeved, collar-flapped, button-up shirt, blue jeans, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, dark gray socks with gold toes and heels, and black dress shoes, yet he retains his short light brown hair and blue eyes. During the fall season, his outerwear is a yellow long-sleeved jacket and a gray newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, his outfit is a dark red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with yellow stars on it and blue jeans, along with his white socks and red and white Velcro shoes with red laces. His winter outerwear is a yellow snow hat with a yellow pom-pom, a brown long-sleeved coat, blue snow pants, yellow mittens, a yellow scarf, and red boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. At night, his pajamas consist a white short-sleeved shirt and green long pajama pants with red checkers in the spring. His pajamas consist a white tanktop and red shorts in the summer. His pajamas are a red long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, red long pajama pants, and orange slippers in both the fall and the winter. His party outfit is a dark red long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a blue bow tie, a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath a red sleeveless vest with three black buttons, dark red pants, black shoes, and a dark red top hat with a yellow ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip. At a royal ball, he wears a dark red long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with yellow lining, white gloves, and red boots with white lining. His swimsuit is a pair of dark red swimming trunks with yellow lining. When going to church, he wears a lavender long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt, brown pants, a brown long-sleeved jacket, burgundy socks, dark brown shoes, and a purple necktie. His Halloween costume is an Aladdin (Street rat) costume consisting a purple vest, a red fez cap, and white harem pants with a red patch on one leg. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember * Spinful of Memories (Flashbacks and appears at the very end as an adult) Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies *Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia *Cale is in high school and in 9th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Cale starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3's last episode, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a teenager. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters